Never Ending Nightmare
by demonangelmorbid
Summary: This is about Joey recieving a cold hard disease which he has no idea how he got it... he falls in luv with someone and that someone is in luv with Joey and that someone helps Joey threw his hard time... if u know what i mean... lol PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: The Results

Never Ending Nightmare

Never Ending Nightmare

By: Paula Raynor

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh although I wish I do because, I would change so much on it and put it on adult swim 3o. But, just to let you know I do own JOEY WHEELER SO BACK OFF. IF YOU EVER THINK HE IS YOURS THEN I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT STOMP ON IT, STICK IT IN A DOGGY BAG, BURN IT, KICK IT AROUND AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR FUCKIN THROAT. I ALSO HOPE THAT YOU DIE AND BURN IN HELL WITH THE FUCKIN BLOODIEST GORIEST PASSION SO THERE. OH AND RIGHT NEXT TO THE TABLE OF UNREACHABLE CUPCAKES. 3o. Anyways have fun with the story. 3o.

A/N: This story just came from a dream I had so… I hope you enjoy it… lol… 3o

A/N2: This story is base off as Joey being the Narrator… telling how everything went during this part of his life… he talks about each thing in story form… hope that's understandable… 3o

Chapter 1: The Results

Mr. Wheeler the doctor will see you now. The lady behind the desk calls to me.

Thank you miss, what room will that be in? I asked her with confusion.

That will be on the 2 floor on the first door to your right. she smiles at me.

Thanks again miss you are a lot of help. I thank her.

You're welcome and you can call me Sharon. Sharon replies to me.

Alright Sharon, I replied back while walking to my designation.

'I hope this test is negative… I really hope it is… If it's not my life will be ruined… I can't say how but it will I just know it…'

You must be Joey Wheeler. I'm I right. The doctor called out to me.

Sadly… yes. I replied back.

Well okay then, I would like you to come over here and sit down while I get the test machine ready alright. The doctor addresses me while he went to get the machine ready.

How long do you think this is going to take? I asked impatiently.

Why you got somewhere you need to be?

A matter of fact I do so if you don't mind on telling me how long it's going to take that'll be fine.

Whoa sensitive aren't we Mr. Wheeler. I have to say so myself that it will only take about 20 minutes or so.

Good I'll have enough time then. I reply to myself aloud.

Now son if you don't mind me asking where are you going in such a hurry?

I must say you are the must nosiest doctor I've ever met. Now if you must know I'm meeting my sister at her skating competition today and she wants me to be there and I attend to.

Why taking care of your sister are we. I remember when I were your age I took care of my dog.

(Eye twitching) What on earth does that have to do with me taking care of my sister? 'You are a crazy old man' how long ago were you my age? I would have to guess 5 centuries ago. Am I right sir or am I right.

Now that's darn right rude. Do you talk to your mother with that mouth? And for your information my name ain't sir either it's Doctor Rikko.'

Well Doc. Rikko my mother isn't exactly alive.

Oh.

She died along time ago when my sister and I were young. My sister was still wearing dippers then too. I was all she had left.

Mr. Wheeler I had no idea I'm so sorry. Now since you don't have a mother you should talk to me with some manners before I smack you up side the head myself.

Why since when can an old man such as your self tell me how to behave. You're not my father so you have no right to even talk to me like that.

Oh and speaking of fathers where is yours isn't he suppose to be here with you.

URG! I said this already I was the only one my sister had left. That means my mother and father are both died. Get that through your thick ass old head. A matter of fact why don't you just do the test so I can get out of here.

WITH PLEASURE MR. WHEELER!

FINE!

FINE!

'But, after all that fighting with the doctor I wished we would have kept going… because after twenty minutes went by that was when everything went down hill… and I didn't like it…'

Mr. Wheeler… Mr. Wheeler… MR. Wheeler… MR. WHEELER!!

HUH WHAT! What is it?

I would like it if you didn't sleep in here that is what your house is for. But, enough of that your results came out.

THEY DID! COME ON OLD MAN COUGH'M UP!

Now Joey listen you're not going to like them but…

while unfolding the results on the paper JUST SHUT UP AND HAND THEM OVER I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR LECTURE… looks at the results

I'm so sorry Joey but it's positive. I can't help you at this point but, I can give you something to treat it but, I can't cure it. I don't know how to say this but…

JUST SHUT UP!! YOU DID THIS YOU FUCKED IT UP IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT DOCTOR RIKKO!!

Joey Wheeler

Age: 16

7/19/91

Mother: Aya Wheeler

Age: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Father: Yakama Wheeler

Age: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Sister: Serenity Wheeler

Age: 15

7/29/92

Test Results

This test taken is a blood test to show if you have a disease or anything that is affecting your amuse system. This test well help detect the positive and the negatives of the amuse system. Be alarmed everything that comes on this paper is strictly true and it will not be broadcasted to anyone in the state or even the world.

The reason you have taken this test is to see exactly that and the results come up at completely POSITIVE.

But… this can't be… how can it be positive… it's just not fair.

Joey I am sorry but, I'm ganna have to ask you to leave now.

But Doctor Rikko what am I suppose to do about this? How long will I live? I don't understand. I'm still a virgin and I haven't shared any of my blood or anything? How can this be positive!

Mr. Wheeler I don't know myself but, this disease can not be cured. I don't know what else to tell you.

'I started to walk out of the hospital and to my new car that I just got two days ago as well as my permit. My new car needed a lot of gas to reach the full mark but I didn't care. All I cared about was that I got a car and that it's going to take me to part A to part B. this new car of mine was a hummer. A H3 black with green strips on the side with 21" rims and a double head tailpipe. Oh and can't forget the jet stream head and roof scoop and green colored rims and brake pads. This was my dream car and I finally had it… I got into that big car of mine and headed to my sisters skate competition and prayed to god that I wasn't going to be late. But, the one thing that kept bugging me was that my test results were POSITVE and I couldn't believe it. This shock of mine got me into a lot of trouble and almost cost me my life…'

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is short but… it's just the beginning of the story and I'm pretty sure you'll see bigger chapters as we go along… I hope you liked my story so far and please review… 3o But stay toned for the next chapter… Accident… what had happened to Joey… demonangelmorbid is logging out… tell we meet again WAHAHAH… lol…


	2. Chapter 2: Accident

A/N Hey I'm back with an absolute new chapter… Accident… what happened to Joey… I hope you like… and I hope that it gives a thrill like the last chapter… Luv Ya Alwayz… 3=^o^=

Previously On Never Ending Nightmare

But… this can't be… how can it be positive… it's just not fair.

Joey I am sorry but, I'm ganna have to ask you to leave now.

But Doctor Rikko what am I suppose to do about this? How long will I live? I don't understand. I'm still a virgin and I haven't shared any of my blood or anything? How can this be positive!

Mr. Wheeler I don't know myself but, this disease can not be cured. I don't know what else to tell you.

'I started to walk out of the hospital and to my new car that I just got two days ago as well as my permit. My new car needed a lot of gas to reach the full mark but I didn't care. All I cared about was that I got a car and that it's going to take me to part A to part B. this new car of mine was a hummer. A H3 black with green strips on the side with 21" rims and a double head tailpipe. Oh and can't forget the jet stream head and roof scoop and green colored rims and brake pads. This was my dream car and I finally had it… I got into that big car of mine and headed to my sisters competition and prayed to god that I wasn't going to be late. But, the one thing that kept bugging me was that my test results were POSITVE and I couldn't believe it. This shock of mine got me into a lot of trouble and almost cost me my life…'

Chapter 2: Accident

Just then I thought that I saw my mother for a sec… but, it was only the hospital guys looking at me saying that he's alive… I didn't know what happened just now and I didn't even know why I was here… But, more importantly I wasn't at my sister's skate competition were I wanted to be at so badly…

Huh! W…Where am I? And… and why can't I move. Why on earth is anyone talking to me!!?

Now son you have to calm down. You are severely injured and lost a lot of blood. So we need you to sit tight and let us fix you.

'A lot of blood I thought to myself… What on earth caused me to end up back here… that's when I started to see things from the past… But, most of it I didn't understand… but, one thing is for certain that I understood one thing I saw… and that was the accident…'

(Flash Back)

I got to get to the skate competition… I have to be there… Serenity is counting on me and I can't let her down. I just… I just… can't BOOM!!!!!!

*Joey's Hummer goes rolling across the road while he's still in it*

All the other cars behind Joey was crashing along side with him. Some of the cars even exploded. Let alone, all the blood that was left behind alongside the big black road.

(End of Flash Back)

'Then I came back to reality land… although I wished I was still in the past so I wouldn't have to be in this mess… but, no one can stay in one place forever I thought… then I realized that because, of the shock of the test being positive I got in a bad accident… but, I started to wonder if it really was an accident… maybe I was hit by a drunk driver… who knows… the only one that knows is the person that hit me…'

Mr. Wheeler are you alright?

Huh… Doc… Doctor Rikko? Is that you? Please tell me that it's you.

Yes it's me. What happen to you out there? I didn't think that you were going to end up back here.

Honestly Rikko… all I remember is getting thrown across the road.

'But, I only lied to him… I didn't want to repeat the horrible accident again inside my mind… That was a place I wasn't welling to go to… no matter what…'

That's okay Joey you don't have to remember… I bet it was pretty bad.

Yeah I guess it was too, since I'm in here again and that I'm severely injured and lost a lot of blood.

Hehe… you got me there. Well Joey I'm glad you are alright but, next time try to be less clumsy.

WHAT! Rikko are you serious. I'm right here on a hospital table severely hurt and you're going to tell me to be less clumsy. Why I otta…

That's enough boys! No need to argue over this.

Yes sir *both Joey and Rikko said at the same time*

More importantly, Rikko why are you arguing with a patient? Telling him to be less clumsy. Like you got room to talk. As for you Mr. Wheeler! I do hope you get well soon. A matter of fact your sister is here would you like to see her or do you want me to tell her you don't want any visitors at this time your choice.

Let her in

As you wish Mr. Wheeler

Oh and thank you Mr. Um…

Ikumi… Sven Ikumi

Mr. Ikumi thank you

Your welcome Mr. Wheeler

'I didn't know the guy but he seemed like a nice dude… I've never seen him here before and I never had known that he worked here and I knew everyone here… then again this place was hiring a new doctor for a full time position… never knew this could be the guy… I would think so because, he has lots of potential… but maybe I'm just a little over my head a bit… maybe all this blood has gone through my brain too fast and got me thinking to hard… let alone I do have a bit of a migraine… Hehe what'd you know…'

Joey OMG! Are you alright? I was so worried about you.

Hehe don't worry about me Serenity… I'm big and strong and I can take on any pain…

Thank god you're alright though. I was surprised that you weren't there let alone worried because, you'll never miss something you want to see unless something bad happened or something came up that was important.

Yeah you know me too well Serenity… maybe I otta stop hanging around you so you don't figure me out completely… that'll be bad

Yeah okay Joey… but, you couldn't stop hanging out with me even if you tried… I'm to damn cute and adorable for you to resist…

Yeah right Serenity… you maybe a hit with the guys at school but you're my sis and I'm not attracted to you like that… you sick o

NO! Joey not like that… didn't mean it like that… and you know that I'm not any way, shape, or form insist. I mean fuck that…

What Serenity! Did you just cuss…? I've never heard you cuss before... let alone I never even knew you knew the words.

Yeah well Joey you haven't quite figured me out yet.

I figured that much out by myself thank you very much.

Yeah whatever… lets not argue over this now please… I'm not here to start an argument…

Yeah I guess you're right… well I'm sorry I wasn't trying to start an argument or anything… and I'm sorry that I missed your skating competition though…

JOEY! STOP THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SORRY FOR ANYTHING ALRIGHT! YOU'RE HURT YOU INSESITIVE JERK! STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME AND WORRY ABOUT GETTING BETTER ALRIGHT!

*smiles* Alright Serenity… your right

You got that right… I'm always right

WHAT! NO YOU AREN'T…

YES I AM JOEY!

'Although me and my sister argue a lot we still have good times together… but, sometimes we just don't want to be around each other… but this time it was different… I didn't want this time to end… everything just changed after that test result being positive…I never thought that something so cruel and unsatisfying can happen to a guy that hasn't even lots his virginity yet…but now I can't even lose my virginity because of it…'

Well Joey I have too go now I have plans with Teia tonight!

WHAT! But Serenity what about me? I'm the one that needs attention!

If you don't shut up Joey I'll give you attention! Now I promised that I would hang with Teia tonight… I'll come back in the morning to check on you alright…

FINE! Go have fun with Teia… Now if you're not here in the morning when I wake up…

No need to worry Joey I'll be here… maybe not when you are awake… you know how Teia is…

What no you can't bring Teia here…

Why on earth not?

She… She'll laugh at me…

No she won't… Teia is not a cold hearted person like Kiaba is alright…

HEY! Don't mention moneybags to me alright I'm already in the hospital and injured so I don't need any more disappointment right now…

Alright then Joey I won't mention Kiaba and I won't bring Teia

Alright thank you

Bye Joey I'll see you tomorrow

Alright you better come tomorrow

I will

*both* BYE!

A/N: I hope this chapter was a little bit more thrilling than the last chapter… I'm hoping to make you want to know what's going to happen next you know…I'm trying to make it sound like Joey is telling the story… am I doing a good job of it or what? Well please review and tell me if I am… Luv Ya Alwayz… =^o^= But stay toned for the next exciting chapter… well not exciting but somewhat funny… lol… anyway Unwanted… who is the unwanted… demon_angel_morbid is logging out… tell we met next time on Never Ending Nightmare…


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted

A/N: Yeah sup readers I'm back with the wicked awesome chapter three… Unwanted… who is the Unwanted? For you to figure out… anyway… I hope you enjoy… I know it's pretty short but you'll know why… lol… 3=^o^=

Previously On Never Ending Nightmare

Well Joey I have too go now I have plans with Teia tonight!

WHAT! But Serenity what about me? I'm the one that needs attention!

If you don't shut up Joey I'll give you attention! Now I promised that I would hang with Teia tonight… I'll come back in the morning to check on you alright…

FINE! Go have fun with Teia… Now if you're not here in the morning when I wake up…

No need to worry Joey I'll be here… maybe not when you are awake… you know how Teia is…

What no you can't bring Teia here…

Why on earth not?

She… She'll laugh at me…

No she won't… Teia is not a cold hearted person like Kiaba is alright…

HEY! Don't mention moneybags to me alright I'm already in the hospital and injured so I don't need any more disappointment right now…

Alright then Joey I won't mention Kiaba and I won't bring Teia

Alright thank you

Bye Joey I'll see you tomorrow

Alright you better come tomorrow

I will

*both* BYE!

Chapter 3: Unwanted 

'The next day came around faster than I expected but I'm glad it did because my sister is coming back to visit and I can't wait to see her again… the sight of seeing my sister makes me feel better already even though I can't yet walk or get up with out any help… that's sad… it makes me feel like I'm a pussy and weak around the other guys… I wish I was more like Yami but, mostly like Kiaba… Kiaba and his muscular, strong ass body… I can just die for a taste right now… UH! Wait what the hell am I saying I'm not gay… am I? I don't get it I hate that mean, twisted, moneybags… I can't believe I would think something like that… even though he is beautiful, and sexy… OMFG! Joey knock it off… Knock it off Joey this isn't funny I do not like Kiaba… and why Kiaba of all people… I mean he is the most unkind hearted person I've ever met and I hope he would die and go to hell for all eternity… that would be great… *the deep side of Joey* 'He really doesn't think that at all about Kiaba… he really likes Kiaba in a very sexual way…'

Kiaba- *smirks* O what an unpleasant surprise I come in for a monthly check up and I find the mutt here… how unconventional

Joey- *shock* Huh! What the hell are you doing here moneybags…? I'm trying to get better… but the sight of you makes me hurt worse… why don't you go already I don't want nor do I need you here… and I nev…

Serenity- JOEY! Be nice to Kiaba! He's my friend and I don't appreciate it when you are mean to my friends.

Joey- Wait what! Serenity you can't be serious… Moneybags is my rival in everyway… you can't be friends with my rival… I won't let it happen… ever.

Kiaba- Mutt quite you're whining already… your sister and I have been friends since the day we met each other in kindergarten… Now I don't like you nor do you like me… but I do like your sister… and I don't care if you don't like it either… I'm going to continue to be your sister's friend till the day I die… so you can take your sorrow to somebody who actually cares… or better yet who gives a rat's ass…

Joey- *speechless*

Serenity- Um… Kiaba that was a little harsh to say especially if it is your rival… you shouldn't say things like that… plus Joey is in the hospital he doesn't need any of that right now… but I do agree with you on the whole friend thing…

Kiaba- I'm sorry Serenity… it's just that… I…

Joey- KIABA! Why don't you go suck a big one and leave already! I don't want to see your face at the moment… you just pissed me off… now I'm going to be a dick to everyone… because, of it…

Kiaba- Why don't you shut the fuck up mutt… I said earlier that I'm here for your sister and for my check up… I have no intention of seeing you… I don't like you and I never will… so blow me!

Kiaba- You heard me mutt

Joey- You wanna take this outside somewhere…

Serenity- Hold it guys

Kiaba- With pleasure

Serenity- Stop you two

Joey- alright lets go *gets out of bed*

Serenity- ENOUGH!

Kiaba & Joey- *Look at Serenity*

Serenity- Enough I'm sick of you two fighting… for now on you two are going to act like friends while I'm around… that means…

Joey- But Serenity I…

Serenity- Stop it Joey enough of your complaining

Joey- What Serenity you're my sister… you can't tell me what to do… I'm older than you…

Serenity- You wanna go there with me… you my be older Joey… But, I AM much wiser than you…

Joey- What no you're not…

Serenity- Stop it right now… I don't want to here anymore at the moment about this… got it…

Kiaba- Yeah Joey shut up…

Serenity- KIABA! That means you too…

Kiaba- *glares* Why

Serenity- *glares back* Because, you're part of the problem

Kiaba- yeah but Joey's the whole thing

Joey- Am Not

Kiaba- Are To

Joey_- Am Not

Kiaba- Are To

Serenity- ENOUGH! You guys act like a bunch of 1st graders… for crying out loud… you two need to learn how to get along with each other…

Kiaba- Like that's ever going to happen…

Joey- yeah… in order to do that we will have to hang out together… and there is no way I'm doing that…

Kiaba- Me neither…

Serenity- well if that's what it's going to take… then that's what you two will do… got it…

Kiaba& Joey- Wait What! We are older than you… you can't tell us what to do…

Serenity- yes you are older than me but, I'm much wiser than the both of you

Kiaba- Excuse me… I don't think so…

Serenity- Okay maybe just one of you… but I'm still more mature than the both of you… and you both know it…

Kiaba & Joey- *look at each other* can't ague with that…

Serenity- That's what I thought…

Kiaba- Don't push it Serenity…

Serenity- Oh Kiaba I will push, and push as long as it takes to get you guys to get along…

Joey- Yeah but you can't force us to do anything…

Serenity- Oh Joey you don't know me at all… I can make you guys do whatever I want… with or without force… because, I am in complete control over you and there's nothing you can do about it… you two are my puppets and I'm your puppet master… you'll do whatever I say…

Joey- No I won't… but Kiaba might… just so he can get into your pants…

Kiaba- Fuck You… I wouldn't do that to her… or anyone…

Joey- sure you wouldn't…

Serenity- Joey shut up… and you will do what I say… or else

Joey- or else what

Serenity- or else I'll tell Yami that you hit me…

Joey- WHAT!!! That's not fair… I never hit you though… why would you do that…

Serenity- cause, I can… he'll believe me, a sweet precious little angel, over the devil child that he has for a best friend…

Joey- You are the most evil sister I know.

Serenity- Yeah I know… and you two will hang out tomorrow… got it…

Kiaba- What if we don't…

Serenity- Then I'll punish you…

Kiaba- Punish? Really… what kind of punishment

Serenity- Kiaba! Don't be gross…

Kiaba- Sorry

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short chapter… yes I'm sorry for how short it is… but I didn't want to make a long chapter of them talking the whole time… you know what I mean… it's kinda boring to read just talking… Cuz there is no action in that… the story isn't going anywhere… but the next chapter will be longer than this chapter I promise… and I Alwayz keep my promises… Review please…Luv Ya Alwayz… 3=^o^=… Alright chapter 4 stay tuned for the next exciting chapter… The Hangout… what's going to happen with the two boys… next time on Never Ending Nightmare… demon_angel_morbid is logging off tell I'm done wit chapter four… lol


End file.
